The Triple Spiral
by 12Magicofdarkness
Summary: First ever letter bee fic. Lag is feeling uncertain about his future and about his feelings for Zazie and meanwhile he is not the only one falling in love. And a strange music is coming froma building in town and then someone vanishes near that building.
1. Chapter 1

Lag pulled on his letter bee cap and headed out the door Niche right behind him and steak on his usually place on her head.

He hurried to work, if he didn't get there soon he'd be late.

Niche jogged behind him. Then began to do hair antics. 'Lag sure has been sleeping in late lots and Niche can tell La is going to sleep later and later, and he won't tell Niche what's wrong or let Niche lick him'.

Than arrived at the bee hive in twenty minutes. Lag huffed 'Just in time'.

Straightening up he looked round. Then he saw him at the other side of the room and shrank behind a pillar pulling Niche along with him as a dark haired letter bee walked by. 'God, I hope he didn't see me, I can't deal with this this early in the mourning'.

He peeked round Zazie had gone. Lag let out sigh of relieve. Before heading off to his first delivery. Niche followed wandering what that had all been about. 'Lag is acting strange' she murmured.

Lag ran a delivery over to honey waters and then one over to white cape town. He Hadn't seen Zazie all day and wasn't sure weather to he should be glad of that or disappointed. Niche kept trying to lick him but he always pushed her off.

As they walked back from white cape town. He started having doubts again, as he walked past a large and dead shell of a gauchuu.

Why had he began to deliver letters again. It had been because of Gauche right ? But had he done the right thing ?

But that had been almost four years again ago, maybe it was time for change, perhaps ?

Sighing, Niche tried to jump him again. He elbowed her away from him. He felt like he was about to scream, God he needed something to make him feel alive.

Anything …..

He decided to go out that night for walk by himself. To clear his head.

Later that night as he walked around the city by himself, he heard some music being played . It was very strange music, it sounded almost magical and unearthly like an angel singing. Following it, it brought him to the a building bigger then that of the hive.

He looked up and at for a few minutes. And thought about going in. But before he could he heard a voice calling his name. Turning he cursed under his breath it was Zazie.

'Um, Hi' Lag said trying to smile but he knew it came out a little bit forced. Actually it looked more like a grimace then anything else.

Zazie bent down to examine the white haired bee's face. 'Are you okay Lag' The bee wasn't his usual cheerful self. Actually he had been the opposite, and Zazie couldn't shake the feeling that Lag was avoiding him. Had he done something. Or had something else happened.

'Yes I'm fine' Lag said still trying to smile but only making his grimace worse. 'No your not Lag, You haven't been yourself for ages and why are you avoiding me'?

Lag tried to laugh him off. But it was so fake a monkey could have done better job at fooling Zazie. 'Let me go and I'm not avoiding you'. Zazie had grabbed Lag's shoulders.

'Yes you are, I saw you this mourning hiding behind the pillar' Lag felt his cheek go a flame with embarrassment.

'Why are you a-v-o-i-d-i-n-g me'? Zazie demanded stressing each letter in avoiding. Suddenly Lag decided enough and began to struggle against Zazie.

Zazie grasped onto Lag's shoulder and pulled Lag closer determined to make sure he was not getting away.

Lag suddenly stopped struggling. He felt Zazie heart beat. It went very fast. He settled on Zazie chest just listening to the beat of Zazie's heart.

Seeing Lag had calmed down. Zazie smiled. But then Lag looked up and then some-what assertively pushed away from Zazie. Neither of them spoke and Lag walked away.

Zazie hung his head. So that why he had been avoiding him.

**Back at Slyvette's House**

Lag went straight to his room without even saying hello to Niche and Slyvette. Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his underwear. He switched off the light and locked the door (Niche slept in a different room now).

Sliding into bed, he closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow. He liked the night and silence that it brought. It allowed his mind to relax.

He felt as though he was missing something.

**Downstairs**

'He went straight to bed' Slyvette observed.

'There is something wrong with Lag and Lag won't Niche lick him' Niche pouted. Slyvette put her hand on Niche's gloved claw.

'Calm down, I'll try talking to him tomorrow'. The blond girl smiled sweetly at the dingo

'Niche, something wrong'? Niche had fazed out while she had been watching Slyvette. 'Slyvette really beautiful eye' Niche mused.

_**A/N please tell me what you think. Good, bad should I continue ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Zazie downed his third beer and looked around Sinder's pub. The usual slackers were there of course. Several girls on one of their girlie nights out and of course him and Conner in their usual little corner.

'Something wrong, dude, you've been even more moody then usual' Conner asked and hiccup 'you know we really should get Lag in here, he's older enough to drink now'. Zazie felt his stomach tighten at the very mention of Lag's name.

'Conner, have you ever have a guy have a crush on you' Zazie froze. Why had he just asked Conner that. Must have been the alcohol talking, he rationed. He must have had too much.

Conner just stared at him for a few seconds.

'My Empress, that would be weird. Having a guy be gay for you. Gross' He hiccup again and then burst into song. Zazie just looked down at his empty beer can.

'So why you askin anyways' Conner burped 'does some fag have a crush on you, man I feil fur ya' his words become in creasing slurred and hard to understand.

Zazie felt his hands ball into fists.

'Shut up, Conner' he growled. Conner blinked in surprise. The he shrugged and burst into song again. Happy singing until he saw two girls at the bar.

'God manz, arn't thy fit and they're lookin at us'

Zazie looked at the two girls. Yeah they were pretty had beautiful faces and slim bodies but …he didn't….

He just didn't know, whatever that thing was that guys felt for girls he was born without it…..

'No. I'm not gay'.

'I'm going to call it a night, Conner' Zazie got up and left.

'No. I'm not gay'.

He walked down the streets, partially drunk and still in his letter bee uniform. But his hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed and his tie was all over place and he had the first few of his top buttons undone.

'No. I'm not gay'.

He had never really felt the saw way about girls as Conner or Mac had felt about them. He had never had a crush on any one.

'No. I'm not gay'.

But then Jiggy Pepper entered his mind and he remembered when he had first worked at the hive….

'No. I'm not gay'.

He had dreams about Jiggy…

'No. I'm not gay'.

His strong arms around him….

'No. I'm not gay'.

Kissing him…..

'No. I'm not gay'.

He thought of Lag too….

'No. I'm not gay'.

That night when he held lag in his arms….

'No. I'm not gay'.

Lag was so cute when he was cheerful and even when he was sad….

'No. I'm not gay'.

Had he just thought of Lag as cute ? What would it be like to kiss Lag ?

'No. I'm not gay'.

Zazie flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

Conner stayed where Zazie had left him. He stayed very late and got drunker and drunker. A woman passed him be. He thought 'mmm nice ass' leaning out he grabbed it hard. The woman whipped round and he realised it was Sandra.

Her hair flapped around her face and she looked like she would do bloody murder right then. With the strength of about ten men about twice her size, she picked him up and throw him out of the bar.

'And stay out' she screamed after him.

Conner got and nursed his head feeling dizzy. He burst into song then and still with a beer in his hand made his way home.

But then eh heard this strange Angelic music. It filled the air around him and he felt almost hypnotised by it (perhaps he was)

He approached the great buidling that lag and neared the other night and went in…..

L

Lag woke up early. He and Niche had different rooms now. Slyvette thought it was 'just get uncomfortable and could lead to something' for a boy and a girl to share a room. Lag laughed quietly to himself.

'Probably wouldn't lead to something since I'm gay' He said softly to himself. He flinched at the thought. He had just realized he considered himself gay. He got up and looked out the window. It was constant twilight in amberground.

He began to remember last night with Zazie. His arms wrapped around him. His heart beating next to his.

But Zazie was straight. He always had girls going after him. He couldn't be gay.

Could he ?

'Zazie' he sighed as he imaged Zazie lips pressing on his. Lag could feel his face getting redder as the fantasy started to get more graphic.

Down the stairs in her own bedroom Slyvette woke up.

She had had a very weird dream again. Someone had been going into a strange buidling with this strange music. Last night Lag had almost gone in until Zazie had stopped him. Hugged him.

This time round it had been Conner and he had gone in.

She climbed out of bed and into her wheel chair and went down to the kitchen and began getting breakfast ready.

Lag came in fully dressed. Soon followed by Niche. Slyvette felt herself blush. God Niche was so cute.

Soon those two we're heading off and Slyvette saw Zazie go past the window. He looked like he had a hangover which he probably.

She blinked when she realized that Conner wasn't with him. He usually was. She thought about her dream last night. It was so vivid and she rarely remembered her dreams and not in this much detail. She pushed out of her mind. It was probably nothing.

Then she remembered she had had another dream, before the one about Lag. She had to go and talk to Sara.

L

Aria Link was not happy. For starters one letter bee had not shown up for work, two Lag Seeing who was usually one of her best had been slacking lately and another one of her best Zazie had been showing up work with hangovers. It wasn't like him to drink so much either.

After she had given a piece of her mind to Lag and Zazie, she told Lag to wait outside.

'I know something happened between you and Lag, he's been avoiding all the time now' Zazie felt his cheek go red and he felt uncomfortable warm 'I don't know what happened between the two of you and to be frank I don't care, fix it and get your work back to it's normal standard or the two of you can find another job'.

With that she hurled him from her office. Zazie groaned. What the hell had he done to ever deserve this ?

Lag was over on the far side of the room. He looked rather haggard.

'Look, Lag why don't you and me go for an ice cream'? Zazie suggested. Lag simple gaped at him.

'Look we gotta sort this out' Lag didn't say anything. Never the less he followed Zazie out of the beehive and over to the ice cream pallor.

L

Slyvette hurried to Sara and Hunter's house. She knocked on the door. She realized it was open. She carefully went inside.

The house was a mess.

It looked like no one had been there in days. She checked every room. Then she went into the bedroom.

Sara lie on the bed. She looked up when Slyvette entered. Looking worst for wears.

'Where Hunter'?

'He hasn't been home for days'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of the Triple Spiral

Lag didn't teach the Chocalte Ice Cream that Zazie had bought for him. He didn't have the stomach for it. He felt sick. He knew this was coming since the the night Zazie had hugged him.

'I'm going to be rejected' he thought 'why of all people to fall for it had to be another guy and a straight guy at that ? Why me ?' Lag thought to himself and finally started to eat the ice cream. He remebered when Slyvette had been upset over some guy and she had gone through buckets of the stuff. He could see why now.

They had left they're dingos at the Beehive. Lag didn't want Niche there for this. If he started crying, then she would proabably kill Zazie. He smiled faintly she was always so protective of him. He looked over at Zazie. The other letter bee wasn't looking at him. Zazie was staring at his own feet, he had eaten all of his ice cream and was biting his bottom lip. Lag closed his eyes and waited for Zazie to speak.

'Lag do you like me'? Zazie said eventually. Lag still didn't open his eyes.

'Yeah, a lot' Lag said.

'Okay then. Can I kiss you'? Zazie said a slight tremeble in his voice. This did make Lag open his eyes.

'What'? Lag said.

'Can I kiss you'? Zazie said again. When Lag just looked at him blankly he said ' I'll take that as a yes'. Zazie grabbbed Lag's collar and lent across the table. Their lips mate. Lag clutched at the table for support. It was warm and he felt himself tremebling all over.

He didn't move at first and when he felt Zazie about to move away he grabbed onto the taller boys shoulder to keep him in place and at last he did respond to kiss. When they finally did break apart they had been at it for a while and were out of breath.

'You like me'? Lag said, he was looking anywhere but at Zazie. He kept touching his lips...had that really just happened?

'Yeah I like you a lot' Zazie said. Both boys looked at each other and slowly reached out and held each others hands.

'So are you gay then'? Lag said.

'Yeah, I guess so. I just don't behavoir around girls the way Connor does' Zazie said. Zazie sighed then and smiled at Lag.

'Speaking of Connor where is he today'? Lag asked.

'No idea, he didn't answer his door when I knocked a few times-maybe he's just passed out having drunk too much the nigh before or something' Zazie said. He squeezed Lag's hand. Lag smiled and then laughed. He felt as light as air all of a sudden. He reached across to Zazie again.

'Can we kiss again'? Lag said. Zazie didn't answer just lent forword and pressed his lips to Lag's for the second time. They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat 'Ahem'. Both looked around to see Niche standing. They both went red.

'Miss Aria wants the two of you in her officer again' Niche said.

'What for now' Zazie said 'we haven't done anything'.

'Niche dosen't know'. Both boys sighed and got to their feet and walked to the Beehive. As they walked Zazie reached out and took Lags hand in his own.

**Aria Links Office**

When they arrived, the two boys found a rather cold scene with Sarah, who looked rather desheveled, Aria whoose usually deep frown had only deepened and Slyvette who wasn't looking at anyone but the floor. Aria gestured for the two boys to take a seat and pulled up extra chairs both wondering what all this could be about.

'Lag, Zazie today Slyvette and Sarah came to see and what they've told me isn't something good. People have been diseappearing. First it was Hunter and now it seems that Connor has gone missing too. What's more Slyvette has told me that she has been having these dream about a building in the middle of the town. In these dreams once people go inside the building they don't come out and there is this strange music. Lag...you were in one of these dreams but Zazie stopped you from going. Can you please give us more details, ifyou can ?'

'It's this building in the middle of the town and yes there was this strange music, it felt as though it was dragging me in' Lag said. 'But why would Slyvette be having dreams about things that are happening in a completly different place to her ? Is that even possible'?

'They are not dreams' Aria said with sigh but rather they are visions. Some people in Amberground have been gifted with such things...I'm afraid I don't really know why'.

'You have an idea though don't you' ? said Slyvette.

'Yes. But nothing concrete' Aria said 'Anyway, here is you're missions Zazie and Lag, you are to go into that building and bring those two back'. Both letter bee nodded and headed for the door. But Lag felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

'Niche wants to talk to Slyvette before we leave' she told him.

'He headed, we'll be outside alright' he told her. Slyvette and Niche slipped off to a private room in another part of the hive. Niche took a deep breath and then leaped up and kissed Slyvette. The other girl kissed her back and they eventually brook away.

'Niche like you a lot Slyvette' she said looking at the ground.

'I like you too, but there isn't time for this. You need to go the others need you.' Slyvette kissed Niche on the forhead 'there will be time later, we'll have lots of it. But right now Connor and Hunter need you're help now.'

'Niche promies to come back' she said before leavin and meeting Lag and Zazie. Then the five of them, Niche, Lag, Steak, Zazie and his dingo headed off for the building where people where diseappering.

Authors Note: Lets pretend it hasn't been two years since I updated this fic. Oh well, I'm going to finish it now. My plan was for it to be five chapter and I am sticking to that. After that I'm going to try writting some femslash for a change. Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The small party of two letter bees, two dingos and steak stood outside the massive builidng, the door into it was a large oak one. They stood in front of it for about five minutes and in the end it was Niche who opened it, using her hair. Beyond the door was a room covered in thick darkness. They couldn't see anything of how big the room was or what might be inside of it

'Let's go, Niche is not afraid of the dark' said Niche and she was the fist to cross the threshold and enter into the pitch blackness. Lag gulped and followed her, Zazie was right behind him and two clutched each other's hands and squeezed as they entered. Vashuka was the last to enter growling queitly at whatever was inside the building. Niche stopped inside. It was so dark she couldn't see her hands or her hair in front of her face. She looked behind and saw only blackness.

'Where's the door'? She said 'Steak, can you see the door'? He didn't answer. She felt the top of her head. He wasn't there. 'Where is everyone'? She said, they all seemed to have gone. She fumbled around, hands and hair outstretched looking for someone, anyone, anything even if she only bumped up agasaint a wall. But she didn't and remained there groping around, she felt her kness knock together and she wanted to just sit down. Then she heard something, a voice...it was Slyvette's voice.

'Pathetic' the voice said. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

'Slyvette are you there ?' Niche called out. Sunddenly Slyvette was there. Niche tried to run to her but found her legs wouldn't move. 'Slyvette, why are you looking at me in such a mean way' ? Niche said.

'You really are pathetic' the mean looking Slyvette said 'did you actually think I would ever like you'? Niche tried to cover her ears, this was like being trapped inisde a cage. She blinked and realised she was in cage. Iron bars encased her and then at long last Niche screamed and the mean Slyvette laughed at her. But then there was another sound of a creature growling in the darkness and suddenly something lounged at the creul Slyvette and she was gone. Niche blinked.

'It was only a trick' she said. The bars that surrouded her were gone as well. She heard something moving towards her and she felt it lick her face. It was Vashuka. Niche felt herself start to cry and she began to laugh and hugged the big cat. She then felt something jump onto her head. It was Steak, he had been with Vashuka. It took Niche a while to regain control of herself.

'But where is Lag and Zazie' ? She asked the other Dingo. The other Dingo linked her face again as a way of saying I don't know. The small trio sat there in the thick night like blackness wondering what to do next.

Lag groped around, hands outstretched, wondering where the others were.

'Zazie Niche, Steak, Vashuka...where are you all'? He yelled but no one answered him. He stopped moving. He couldn't see. He closed his eyes.

'Oh Empress, please help find the others' he said to himself. He took out his gun and was about to shot shards of his own heart, when he heard a voice speak.

'Why did you become a letter bee'? It said. Lag turned. But he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

'Because I wanted to find Gauche again, because I wanted to find my mother' Lag said. He paused...find his mother was that really it...of course how could he have forgotten.

'And how close are you to that goal'? The voice said. Lag blinked. It was true...he was no closer to finding either of them since he started. What had he been doing all this time? The voice laughed again.

'Who are you' ? Yelled the letter bee and lifted his gun. A person walked out of the shadows and Lag froze. It was Zazie. 'Why would you say, such things'? Lag asked, his heart was drumming away inside his chest.

'Beacuse' Zazie smiled 'it's the truth, you're no closer to finding your mother or your beloved Gauche you're pathetic Lag Seeing'. Lag stared at him. The felt his eyes sting. His hand shook, he almost dropped his gun.

'I thought you liked me, you said you. I've liked you ever since the first day at the Hive, ever since I first mate you' Lag said. Zazie just laughed at him and Lag closed his eyes. He remebered the Ice cream he had shared with Zazie only earlier that day. The other boy holding his hand, kissing him had it all been a lie. Lag gulped and looked back at Zazie but then he heard someone calling his name.

'Lag, I heard you crying ...Lag' it sounded like Zazie but it was far off. But Zazie was right in front of him. Lag blinked the felt himself rather then heard himself growl.

'You're not him, this is just some trick this place likes to play on people' Lag said. The imposter Zazie opened his mouth but it was too late and Lag fired 'Red Needle'. The fake Zazie diseappeard in a blast of red light. The red light pentrated the darkness and suddenly light appeared and then Lag could see. They could all see, they were in large room with a grey stone wall and floor, what looked like it could be green Ivy grew on the walls and covered every part of them. Lag at first saw Niche, Steak and Vashuka standing at the other side of the room. He then heard someone behind him it was Zazie.

'I thought I heard you crying' said Zazie but Lag just laughed and kissed Zazie hard on the mouth. Zazie wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and held him close.

'Oui, you pair of Fags up here' came a voice, they both looked up.

Authors Note; Only one more chapter to go. Please let me know what you think


End file.
